Save Me
by daddies-little-girl131
Summary: Siri is stuck with an abusive father and no way out, can ObiWan get her to open up and talk to him and can QuiGon stop a company from taking over the planet?


I don't own Siri she is Jude Watson's and I don't own Obi-Wan he isGeorge Lucas' along with Qui-Gon

Six year old Siri Tachi stood in the middle of her room, hands shaking slightly. The loud slam of the front door caused her to jump. She

slowly walked over to her bed and sat down. Her wobbly legs wouldn't have held her up much longer. She could hear the yelling in the

living room from her mother and father. After about fifteen minutes the yelling subsided and she heard footsteps slowly making their way

to her door. Siri tensed as she moved silently to her closet. Hiding was her only hope. The closet had saved her many a time from the

beating, for it was so small that he couldn't seem to reach her with his bulky figure. Her door slid open and the footsteps came into her

room and the closet door then opened. The big bulky hand reached in and grabbed at her. Siri crawled farther back into the closet

making a desperate attempt to hide herself. The vulgar words pierced her ears and the hand finally caught her wrist. Siri pulled, in a sad

attempt to get free but to no avail. Siri was drug out of the closet harshly and pulled to his big frame as he shouted more and more. His

words getting meaner and meaner telling her that she was worthless and stupid and would never amount to anything. She then felt herself

being thrown into a wall across the room and he came to her again and picked her up and hit her. Siri couldn't stop them; her tears

flowed down her cheeks as she cried out her apologies and her pleas for forgiveness. She couldn't seem to stop this though. No matter

how hard she tried she was confined to her room with him. Finally after another twenty minutes of yelling and beating he stopped and

gave her a few last vulgar words and left. As soon as he was gone her mother came in and pulled her child into her arms. Siri's silent tears

slipped down her cheeks as her mother rocked her slowly back and forth. That's was the night that Siri promised herself that she would

never again let another tear fall. She would hold the sorrow in and not let anyone know her pain, and so she did.

For the next nine years she never let a single tear drip down her face, the beating would get worse then better as the days went

on. Then the beating worsened again. School went well. Siri was popular and everyone wanted to be her friend. She was also nice and

liked helping people, but no one saw through her smile to her pain and she feared no one ever would.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had just dismounted the ship that he and his master Qui-Gon had ridden to the planet Naboo. Their mission

was to expose the company InTech Corporation. The business was an illegal business that if it got much more powerful could take over

the planet and Naboo would crumble under its rule. Qui-Gon was already hired and would start working on Monday. Obi-Wan would

be enrolled as a senior in the local high school Ridge Side High School. The walk to the house that had newly bought was quick and

easy. The house was nice it wasn't to fancy but it wasn't old or worn out. Obi-Wan went to the room that he claimed as his and he fell

onto the bed and went to sleep.

Siri was walking down the hallway with a group of friends when someone caught her eye. It was a new guy, he had short

cropped hair and it was spiked, he walked like he could conquer the world if the technology was given to him. She had never seen

someone who carried themselves like that. Siri pulled her best friend and brother, Kenny, (though they weren't blood related they were

as close as brother and sister) over to her and told him to go say hi to the new kid and to bring him over to their group. Kenny walked

over to him and they started talking, Siri couldn't hear what they were saying but they seemed to be getting along fine. After about five

minutes of talking they walked over to Siri and Kenny introduced him as Benjamin Kenobi or just Ben. Siri smiled at him and for once in

her life she felt almost connected to him and felt like she could tell him her feelings. She had no idea why she all of a sudden felt that way

but she did. Siri quickly brushed it off. Ben was then pulled into her group and for the next five months she got to know him and she

talked to him, but not about her home she talked about her life at school and his home life and that was it… that would always be it.


End file.
